Darkening Distress
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Two months since his return and he's never been happier, but his constant nightmares are keeping him from having the life he's always wanted. Will the darkness consume him and convince him to forget everything that has made his life complete?


_Hello there, I have returned again, readers. After reading the reviews that were written from my last story, 'Celestial Wishes', I have decided to create another piece that follows after the story. So, without further ado, I present you the newest Atem/Anzu story. I hope it turns out as enjoyable as the first.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_

_Summary: Two months since his return and he's never been happier. He's engaged to the woman who was the whole reason why he was able to have a second chance to live, but his constant nightmares are keeping him from having the life he's always wanted. Will the darkness consume him and convince him to forget everything that has made his life complete?  
_

* * *

_Darkening Distress  
_

The door slid to a close with a soft click as he entered his home, sighing an exhausted breath, but also in relief. A relief that he had always wanted to feel in his past life and even when his soul was fused to the Millennium puzzle. The bliss engulfed his entire existence like a marshmallow soaking in a warm cup of hot chocolate. Or a refreshing, bubble bath that was mixed with the most delicious scents the world had ever created.

And it was all thanks to his beautiful savior, who gave him the second chance at life that he had secretly wished for to begin with. It still amazed him how his graceful dancer, Anzu Mazaki, was able to do the impossible and magically appear before his very eyes. How real she felt when he took her into his arms. He never thought it was possible to see ANY of his friends again. But HIS Anzu broke the laws of fate and found him anyway.

Atem thought she was incredible before, but after seeing her for the first time in two years, she was just a woman he simply adored and would do anything for. When their love was pledged to one another, it was _his _turn to change destiny and find his way back to her.

It was not easy, there were days when he thought back to his difficult trials and remembered what he had to do, in order for him to return. Even to this day, he has never discussed those troubling times with Anzu, figuring that something so..._terrifying_ should not be revealed to her.

She would ask, of course...and when she did, he would just kiss her, telling her not to worry - that him being back in his own physical form, to be with her, was what mattered most. He would, most likely, manage to switch the subject to something on a positive note also.

Like their engagement, for instance.

Atem has never - even when he would host Yuugi's body - seen her eyes shine so beautifully, so brightly and so lively whenever they've discussed their future together. And it made him happy...to know that even _he_, who only knew how to win duels through his skills and shadow magic, could bring such happiness to this extravagant woman.

Speaking about how he was able to return to her, would only dull that shine. What matters was that he was here - with Anzu - and he vowed to stay with her forever.

In curiosity, he wondered where his fiancée could be. Pushing himself off the door, finally, Atem traveled through his home...

No, _THEIR _home.

Oh, how he enjoyed sharing a home with her.

A two months time since Anzu moved in and the days passed by with such exhilaration. Their nights were very promising as well. They would chat about their friends, the daily events that happened in the time away from each other. They would even discuss about the upcoming wedding. It brought a smile to his face when they'd BOTH agreed to a small ceremony. Atem was never too great with large crowds. The only time he never takes notice is when he's dueling. All of his concentration is built into planning out his next moves than wondering who is around to watch him.

Although...when Anzu was around, things were different. He did not mind having her presence near him. He relied on the encouraging words that she, and their friends, threw to him.

And when there was nothing else to discuss in the bedroom...they would put all of their attention into _each other_. A blush appeared, but his trademark smirk followed right behind as he thought about all of the passionate nights they've shared together. The way Anzu would let out shallow breaths or whisper his name whenever he kissed a pleasure point on her body. Or the way their lips would rejoin again and again, setting off millions upon _millions _of fireworks.

It was magical, musical even...and to his amazement, his paintings have _never _been so vibrant. He just had an urge to sketch every time he soaked in everything that screamed Anzu; no matter if it was a small or huge amount of it. She was his inspiration...

His _muse._

He would never forget the day he first felt that _spark_.

* * *

_An entire week had passed since their loving reunion and things were running smooth as silk. During that week, so many things have happened within the short time. The news of Atem's resurrection and his engagement to Anzu traveled to the ears of their companions. Congratulations and merriment were received in return. _

_Right after, the new lovers worked together into gathering Anzu's belongings to transport them back to the place where their lives will embark. He had never thought that unpacking boxes would be so entertaining. As he was helping Anzu put away her trinkets and things, she went into stories of how she received the many items she collected over the years. Some of which she doesn't remember, but keeps around for sentimental value anyway.  
_

_Laughter would fill the room when they would take a bit of a detour with the unpacking. At a random time, he would drop kisses on any part of her skin that he could reach. It was a great distraction and hours flew by before anything was placed away, but they were in the confinements of their home...it did not matter to them on how long it would take for her to officially move in.  
_

_So, now here he sits outdoors...on this quiet, breezy evening and absorbing all forms of what nature had created with her radiance. Unfortunately, Atem could not do the same thing with his sketchpad. He would start off with a light stroke of his pencil, trusting his wrist and his talent to dance along on the blank sheet of paper...but once he got into it, the eraser quickly took away the lines.  
_

_Frustration was clearly surrounding his aura, which did not go unnoticed by his brunette haired lover. He sensed her approaching, hearing her soft padded footsteps and smelling her vanilla scented fragrance. He learned that that was her favorite scent...and it was beginning to become a favorite of his as well.  
_

_"Uh-oh...can't think of anything to draw?" she asked with a soft, loving tone. _

_He could always count on her ability to cheer him up. Even after two long years, she hardly changed at all. Atem was thankful for that...she continued to stay the optimistic, blossoming girl he had known.  
_

_He sighed, but a smile grew to reassure her that he would be fine. "It happens, my love. I suppose I just need to refuel my inspiration somehow."  
_

_She took her place next to him, not minding when she laid her head on his shoulder. Kami...if he could, he would drown himself within her fragrance. She smelled so sweet...so pure...so...Anzu. How was it that he'd never realized this before? He scoffed, of course. He knew how. When dealing with ancient evil forces, ancient shadow magic and trying to figure out an ancient past all while saving the world...it's hard to take notice of something - or in this case, someone - so beautiful.  
_

_And she was sitting right next to him. She BROUGHT him back to life.  
_

_"Something will come to you, Atem. This place is filled with magical inspiration. One can't help but feel a dose of rejuvenation." She kissed his cheek, feeling the lingering heat of her lips when she pulled away. "I'm so happy to be living here with you." She stood up from her spot and, without any reason, began to dance out on the grass. The remaining sunlight rays beaming onto her like she was in the spotlight on stage.  
_

_Atem could do nothing but to stare at her...staring at her in a whole new perspective. The way her hair shined in the sun, or blew in the wind whenever a breeze came in. How the cutest laughter - filled with delight - would escape her lips. How her hips would sway innocently, and yet seductively when she walked or danced until her long...slender, radiant legs tired herself out. And that's when something extraordinary burst through him. Just by watching Anzu, he felt the urge to sketch for hours.  
_

_With his current page, he knew exactly what to create. His pencil flew across the paper like a feather floating in the breeze. Atem couldn't believe how rapidly he was sketching...and it was turning out flawless. The picture was completed in a record of ten minutes. He had never drew so fast before. Not since...the moment she vanished from him. He simply wanted to capture the memory of her.  
_

_He looked up from his drawing...to watch Anzu again. She was completely unaware of the affect that she had on him right now.  
_

_He wanted her...he needed to be NEAR her.  
_

_His sketchpad was, absentmindedly, placed down as he observed her movements. Before she could go any further, he stopped her. Not surprised in the least, to see her startled expression and the confusion in her eyes. And when she was planning to speak, he caught her lips with his, quietly shushing her...so that he may kiss her with undeniable fervidness. Hearing the soft moans vibrating from her windpipe gave him the initiative to heighten the kiss further. What Atem loved about Anzu was that even if he didn't ALWAYS have the words to describe what he meant at times, she was able to know anyway. Like an arrow hitting a target mark, she was very precised.  
_

_Their lips slowly separated, giving her the chance to breathe, but loving the way her cheeks flushed whenever he took her breath away. How did he get so lucky to have her? To be able to shower her with the kind of love that he's never experienced before? Whatever the reason, he was thankful to have this chance at being with her. He needed to tell her again...to show her again.  
_

_In a bold action, Atem lifted Anzu into his arms, chuckling after hearing her squeaking gasp from his sudden move. Her arms quickly went around his neck as he carried her into the bedroom. "Atem, what are you doing?" she asked, smiling at him.  
_

_"Loving you," he told her, gently placing her down and allowing himself to hover over her while pushing away a few strands of her hair. He loved watching those azure eyes stare at him in wonder. How they fill up with that innocent curiosity and the twinkling amusement he was simply fond of.  
_

_And as his amethyst eyes softly stared back, both were able to create a silent discussion. Tenderly and carefully, he lowered himself until his lips were touching hers. The pressure would pick up little by little, and would gradually grow with every second that passed. This was the kind of duel Atem would not mind having. It was also the kind he would not mind losing at. To him, Anzu was a worthy and formidable opponent. But all of that hardly mattered to him. He just enjoyed the steam-filled pleasure that was building between them.  
_

_When his lips released hers in order to capture her long, succulent neck, Atem's heart soared whenever Anzu whispered his name. It made him want to abide to her every need, her every desire.  
_

_"I love you..."  
_

_He stopped suddenly, lifting a little to gaze lovingly back her. She was downright breathless in his eyes. She carried everything Atem could ever ask for in a woman. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think something like this could happen to him. _

_Anzu...she gave him this chance to live a normal life, and all she wanted in return was his unconditional love. Atem felt that she deserved so much more compared to everything she's done for him. Even before he realized his feelings were stronger than he thought, Anzu was always there - supporting him in anything that seemed impossible. He loved her for that. _

_He...would always love her. And he needed to tell her just how much, even to how much she has inspired him greatly.  
_

_When he was about to begin, two fingers pressed against his lips - stopping him from uttering any words that he was planning to use.  
_

_"It's okay...I already know," she replied lovingly.  
_

_Just from hearing her words, Atem felt his heart was leaping out of his chest from all of these emotions. He had never felt this overwhelming feeling before.  
_

_Two terribly long years, Anzu had been trapped in the depths of deep sorrow. She allowed herself to lose the shine that made her personality sparkle. She told him how much she ached for him to return. What he couldn't wrap his mind around...what he could not understand was..."Why?" he whispered.  
_

_"Why what?"  
_

_He was unaware that the question was asked out loud, but there was no turning back now. "Why was it so hard for you to move on after my departure? Anzu...you could have found happiness, couldn't you? If I had not been granted the chance to come back...would you have stayed within that painful world?"  
_

_She gave her answer, without any form of hesitation, "Yes."  
_

_"But, why?" He was desperate for her reasons. "Why would you sacrifice your happiness for me?"  
_

_Her hand reached up to calm his inner struggles and his overpowering questions that he felt the need to ask. Just her touch alone was soothing down his very core. "Because you **are** my happiness. All I could think about, in those two years, was you. Being with someone else...it wouldn't have worked. Having you here with me, I've never felt so complete. My love only resides with you."  
_

_He was not expecting her answer to leave him speechless. There was nothing he could find to say after her heartfelt confession. He was simply moved by her beautiful words. Simply touched by her gentleness. _

_And before he realized what he was doing...Atem was unbuttoning her blouse, one by one. Not in a rushing, lustful speed...but in a gradual, affectionate manner where he could take his time and memorize every inch of her. Giving him the opportunity to run his hands down her neck, across her shoulders, descending towards her waist and finally upwards to her creamy breasts. He certainly did not miss the way she arched her body or how her breathing picked up as he touched her...and he loved every minute of it.  
_

_Atem continued giving Anzu the pleasure she craved through his love as she did for him. Their clothing slid from their bodies until there was nothing keeping their flesh from touching one another. There was an upside that he loved about living in a fresh, nature environment instead of a noisy, polluted city. He could make love to her whenever they pleased without having any disturbances.  
_

_He was going to ravish her...now and for the rest of their lives.  
_

* * *

He had to smile at the memory. Along with many other remembrances, Anzu meant more to him than he realized. There were times when he wished he'd took notice of it sooner, but as people would say - _"It is better late than never"._ And now that he has returned back to the living world, he would take every second he was granted, to make it work between them.

Now his only wonder...was where Anzu may be at this very moment. He ventured through the house, checking every available room...but there was still no sign of his lovely, azure-eyed beauty. And as he checked the last remaining room, which happened to be the bedchamber, he spotted her...sitting outside, leaning against the support beam, right under the stars...fast asleep. Careless to anything around her.

Atem was relieved to see her. It reminded him that at the end of the day, he's not coming to an empty home. His footsteps were as quiet as a mouse. He was taking great care into not disrupting her from whatever dream she may be having now. Not yet, at least. Although, he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. He took his hand and caressed along her jawline with a butterfly stroke. Facing those trials were worth every second if it meant being here with his queen.

The soft caressing halted as soon as Anzu began to rouse from her slumber. He didn't think she could be any more cuter, but that was proven wrong when she flutter her long lashes and released out a yawn that only made him want to melt on the spot.

Her eyes were refocusing, however, they never took notice of his presence. But when she finally realized that her pharaoh was sitting by her, so closely, she reached over so that her arms could lovingly embrace him. "You're back...did you just get in?"

Atem smiled, he just loved the way she would always welcome him with open arms. It gave such a...warm, fluttering feeling, making him believe that he had a place to belong. "I did, and I could not help but to catch a glimpse of a lovely figure...sleeping the evening away so peacefully."

Anzu giggled and stuck out her tongue as she blushed with embarrassment, "Yeah...I was planning to wait up for you. Must have dozed off for a while."

"Why don't we go inside then?" he suggested as he took her hand, helping her to stand and leading them into their room. He slid the shoji door to a close, but kept it open enough so a breeze could enter. Atem took a few moments to allow the wind to blow through his hair and against his cheeks. This must be what it's meant to feel the sense of paradise.

He unfastened a few buttons on his shirt, hearing the calls of a warm shower calling him, but he could not answer the call just yet. He needed to spend some time with Anzu first. He was anxious to hear about the details of her audition. Today was an exciting day for her. Since being back, Atem learned that she'd be full of enthusiasm when talking about the thrills and the praises she received from her dancing. Even if she didn't get the spot she hoped for, she was still an enjoyment to watch on stage. He loved to watch her perform.

Now...something was different about her. She was very quiet and _very much _to herself. The sparkle she gets when the excitement builds up within her, was not there. What could be wrong, he wondered? And when he _tried _to get her attention, she refused to meet him halfway.

"What is the matter, koishii?" he asked with so much concern.

"I..." She was hesitating, he knew it. He would have none of that. Something was troubling Anzu, Atem needed to get to the bottom of it and find out...what was invading her mind.

He encouraged her, gently. "Talk to me...is it about your audition?"

Anzu sighed, it appeared that she was trying to release some of the tension she was holding inside her. "It didn't go so well."

She decided to tell her tale while taking a seat on the bed. He joined her, grasping her hand to support her as he listened. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened...I just didn't make the cut this time." And then...she smiled. Not the kind of smile that was shown whenever someone was happy.

No...this smile was forced. To Atem, a forced smile was the same as not smiling at all. And a forced smile upon Anzu...just did not fit well on her. It lacked the specialties of what her _real_ smile could possess.

"Don't worry about it," she said, trying to reassure him that she was fine. "There will be other auditions. I just need more potential."

"Is that what they'd told you? Anzu, you were simply radiant when you showed me your dance. You were blooming with such belief and confidence that you were ready to take on anything. I can't help but feel...there is something more you are not telling me." What could those imbeciles not see in Anzu?

"Apparently, I don't have _"the look"_. My moves were perfect, my dancing was flawless, but I wasn't...pretty enough." She slightly turned herself away, as if she was trying to hide her appearance from Atem himself. "Maybe they're right...I'm not exactly the "beauty queen" type."

Unbelievable, he thought. How could anyone say such horrid words to her? Atem has never felt so disgusted. To _think _that people who are insensitive and heartless, who take pleasure in bringing down the spirits of others, still _exist _within this world. Anzu had extreme talent that was being overlooked. She did not deserve this type of treatment. And now thanks to them, she did not feel as positive as she did _before _she left for the audition...her spirit was crushed.

He pulled her into his arms, allowing her head to lay on his chest as he did his best to comfort her broken heart. "Do not take mind to their words...and do not let them make you feel self-conscious about yourself. You are beautiful...inside and out. Don't let negativity take away your ability to believe in anything your heart wishes for. You have a magical gift...a dream that is close to coming true."

Anzu sunk further into Atem's embrace, still feeling unsure about herself. Although, having her pharaoh here...telling her constantly how incredible she was, it made her heart swell with unlimited amount of love for him. "Do you really think so?"

He hooked his finger under her chin, getting her to look into his eyes. It was beginning to come back. The _sparkle, _that Atem loved dearly, was appearing in her oceanic pupils again. He smiled, she still needed more reassurance. Well, he was more than happy to give it to her.

"I would not say it, if it were not true, Anzu. Believe me, you are going to shine the world one day. Right now, the magic is growing...but when the time comes for you to release it, those fools will fall to their defeat for not choosing you. Whoever they've decided to pick today, will not have _HALF _of the potential you have, my love."

Just when his words were spoken, crystallized tears began to fall from her azure eyes. He thought it was best for her to let go of all the doubt and the insecurities through her cries. He made sure not to release her until she was truly okay. _More_ than okay. Atem wouldn't let go until his Anzu was back to her sweet self again. He gave occasional kisses and made comforting, shushing sounds here and there. Little by little, he was succeeding in bringing up her spirits more.

Her cries came to an end. Anzu pulled away from Atem, but just enough to see the positively, amazing man whom entered mysteriously into her life. The man whom she thought she would never see again. And here he was...planning to start a life with her.

"Let's play a game..." she whispered suddenly.

"Right...now?" he asked, bearing the most confused look that she couldn't help but awe over.

"No, silly," she giggled, "those were the first words I've heard you say. I wasn't able to see your face then, to know who you were...but whenever I heard your voice, I knew everything would be okay again. Who would've thought that my mysterious savior...was a spirit from an ancient artifact? Sometimes, I wonder what it was you _did_."

Atem was entirely aware of what Anzu was referring to from his appearances. He remembered all of the cruel and shady people Yuugi encountered back then, how sneaky and underhanded they've become. Even the ones that affected his friends as well. He'd changed immensely after those times, some of those events he wanted to forget completely. His powers were at his darkest when the puzzle was put together again.

However, his actions were not regrettable. If Anzu was involved, he would not hesitate to summon those powers again...just to make sure she was safe.

He took one of her hands so that he could kiss it with such tenderness. "It's not important as to how I did it...keeping you protected was my major concern."

From her expression, it didn't seem like the answer Anzu was looking for, but when she smiled - truly smiled - it was not a huge matter anymore.

"I guess you're right, and anyway, everything turned out okay in the end. Looking back...it was like going on a _huge _roller coaster when you came into our lives. Nothing was normal anymore."

"Would you have preferred normal?" Atem asked while reaching up to play with her hair, secretly worried what she may say next. Did he ruin Anzu's chances for her to have a normal life? What if part of her..._resented _him? She was forced into matters that she didn't have anything to do with. She was a target to his enemies, her life was placed on the line many times. He wouldn't blame her if she suddenly lashed out at him.

"If I wanted normal...then I wouldn't have you here."

And again...she had succeeded in catching him off guard. With everything that's happened, he felt that he truly, _TRULY _didn't deserve her. But she had wished for him to return to her. Angling her head, he took it upon himself to bring them into another kiss, causing Anzu to swoon when they've deepened it more.

It was uncertain right now, but he would do his hardest to give back the normality that was unfairly taken away from her.

* * *

_Silence was all that existed in this atmosphere. It wasn't the soothing, relaxing silence that made your insides feel warm and secure. Instead, it was the silence that kept you on your toes. An eerie kind that brought suspicion and caused you to turn at every second. The kind that forced you to expect something out of the ordinary to jump out and frighten you. _

_This were his thoughts as he walked through the dark abyss, no other soul was seen anywhere. He wanted to call out for someone, but figured the effort would be pointless, knowing that his calls would be unanswered. His only hope was to search on fast. His only problem...was that the journey proved to be a bit too long for his liking. Especially, when the only thing keeping him company was the dark silence that appeared to be filling around him as he continued moving.  
_

_Where was he? How, pray tell, did he end up in this world in the first place? What was his purpose for being here? So many unanswered questions that were consuming rapidly, but there was no one around to give him any solutions.  
_

_A sound was heard. _

_He stopped walking.  
_

_The first thing he's heard since his sudden appearance here. However, the sound seemed to be coming from all around him. There weren't any clues as to who or what was making the sound. He couldn't even pinpoint the direction on where it was being heard. His glare was icy, proving to whoever was here that he was not afraid.  
_

_But he was. He was terrified...there was someone here - messing with his mind - and he had no idea who it could be. Being in the eyes of a predator was what he felt like.  
_

_Just when he was about to take another step, he suddenly found himself chained to an ancient tablet that mysteriously came up out of the ground. It took him a moment to collect his bearings and realize what was happening, but when he did, he tried with all his might to pull on his restraints. He found that all of his efforts were futile. No matter how hard he pulled, the chains would not budge.  
_

"The darkness will consume you..."_  
_

_A voice he has never heard before rang through his head.  
_

"Do you think that you can escape your fate?"_  
_

_"Where am I?" he yelled into the darkness. "Who are you?"  
_

"You are a fool if you believe there is hope for you..."

_"What are you speaking of? Show yourself!" Just like the sound he heard earlier, the voice seemed to be echoing all around him. Who could be responsible for this? He continued to fight against the chains that were keeping him imprisoned. He vowed that when he was free, he'd find the culprit that has done this to him._

_And then, an eerie looking mirror appeared within his vision. It only showed his reflection, giving him a view to exactly how he looked on the tablet. The mirror seemed harmless enough, but even the simplest things can be proven otherwise sometimes. The image began to change, his reflection was shifting into in the glass. He was shown in the mirror again, but this time, shadows were surrounding his entire body. With fear in his eyes, he watched as his mirror self allow the shadows to corrupt his soul. His eyes transformed to a dark crimson and a smirk slowly crept onto his face with an evil sneer.  
_

_His whole appearance spoke of what his fears confirmed...a power-crazed maniac who was bent on causing destruction where ever he went.  
_

"You may have succeeded in returning from dead, but even _YOU _cannot change what fate has been set for you."

_"No," he whispered in disbelief. The vision was coming back to him all too clearly; how he'd given himself freely into the darkness. It was for the fate of the world, but it was NO excuse. He never realized how much the darkness filled his heart before...but just looking at himself, it gave him a clear-minded glimpse to exactly how he's been acting. _

_"This can't be...no...NO!"_

* * *

Atem woke with a startle, gasping for breath as if he was coming up for air after being underwater for so long. The cold sweat from his brow was absentmindedly wiped away, but that was the least of his worries.

_A dream? No...a nightmare...but what did it mean? _

The nightmare was unlike anything he's ever experienced before. It bothered him that a dream such as this...would suddenly come back after all of the terrible things had evaporated from his past. After he was able to have the chance at living peacefully.

_Should I be worried...is there even a reason to worry?  
_

Once again, he couldn't come up with the right answer to solve this dilemma. Either the dream was nothing to get worked up about...or it could mean that danger was brewing. And that danger was revolved around him, something that he could be responsible for. It was like attempting to flip a coin, finding out which side would decide everything.

His head felt very heavy, lying back down was his only relief as he thought back to the dream. It was still dark, and all he wanted to do was _try _to fall back asleep. _Without _being feared by this sudden nightmare, but as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. A soft moan caught his attention, causing Atem to glance to his side to watch Anzu sleeping so soundly. Her face had a calming expression, no signs of disturbance or struggles as she rested.

How _lovely _she looked, he thought to himself. A creation of pure beauty that he was so blessed to be graced upon. Although, all of his portraits shown such magnificence, none of them compared to the real thing - the rich, chocolate shade of her hair, her oceanic azure eyes and her creamy, silk skin were pure perfection. To him, at least.

Her hair was softly hooked behind her ear, all thanks to his hand providing the motion. She would probably awaken from the sudden movement, but Atem couldn't resist the temptation. She was simply _inviting _to him...and losing her was one of his most greatest fears.

"Hey..."

The sweet, melodious voice from Anzu broke him out of his trance. She aroused from her slumber, just as he predicted she would. He felt a little guilty, but part of him was elated that she was awake for him.

It was her turn to give him comforting caresses, feeling the touch that could magically soothe him - inside and out. "Can't sleep?" she asked, quietly. He would have given her an answer, but she must have realized how damp his face felt. Her brows drew together with supreme concern. "Are you okay?" She ran her hand across her perspiring forehead.

What could he tell her...that a nightmare invaded his dreams, telling him his destiny was decided in the deepest parts of the darkness? That he was only good for bringing destruction to the lives of his loved ones? How could he begin to even explain that to her?

The bed was moving, Atem looked to see Anzu leaving the warmth they've created and he quickly caught her wrist before she could go any further. Her presence made everything all right. "No...stay."

She smiled, "I won't be gone long. You need something to cool -"

"I need_ you_," he tightened his grip on her wrist, but not too tight where it would cause her great harm. "Anzu...I just..."

"Shh...don't worry, it will only take a moment and then we can talk about anything you want. I'll be back...promise."

Her hand slipped from out of his, but Atem tried to reach out for her again. She was out the room before he could even _try _to persuade her to stay again. He's never felt this way...did the nightmare really take affect on him that much? He hoped the visions were nothing more than pure coincidences. Images that made him remember the duels and the enemies he's faced years ago. The people who were hurt because of the mistakes _he _made. Were they all just coming back to haunt him? Was this punishment for him? What if _that _was it...what if his second chance here in the living world was just more castigation? And the dream was a sign of what's to come?

Something cold compressed to his head, but it provided a soothing comfort for his racing thoughts. Atem felt like he was suddenly transported from out of a sea of flames that trapped him, into someplace relaxing and carefree. His eyes closed briefly, giving him the chance to soak up as much of that coolness as he could. It did wonders...maybe this really _was _what he needed.

Anzu sighed as she continued caring for her pharaoh, "You feel a little feverish, I hope you're not getting sick. That would be terrible..."

He didn't know if this whole ordeal was making him ill or not, but being around her only made him feel better. His arms came up to wrap around her, bringing her closer as he buried his head within the crook of her neck. Just by doing this one simple thing, he felt so grateful to Anzu. _More _than grateful. She was so caring, always stopping everything to make sure others were okay.

A selfless beauty..._his queen_.

"I'm fine," he said softly, leaning into her touches a little more. "I have only experienced a bad dream, that's all."

"You did...do you want to talk about it?"

She was doing it again, looking at him with those lovely, ocean eyes that were filling up quickly with worry. What was he doing? Anzu had already been shattered from his time in the afterlife. She's suffered so many days and nights trapped in her sadness...she didn't deserve to suffer anymore of it. Especially, not because of him. He loved her better when she was shining with positive energies. Not that he didn't love her any less...it's just a smile suited her best. Who was he to take that away? It broke his heart whenever Anzu was filled with turmoil.

"It is nothing to be concerned about," he lied. His abdomen twisted from having to mislead her this way. It wasn't intentional, of course. He only wanted to keep her safe until he figured out whatever was going with him, was _not _anything that would raise signs of alarm. "There was just an army of killer Kuribohs who had a...little too much sugar."

An odd lie, he knew...she blinked her eyes confusingly. It wasn't something he would normally say...then again, he never thought he was able so say anything odd such as this. Never the less, he hoped this was passable enough.

She wasn't sure whether to laugh from the "images" Atem had in his dream, or comfort him more from the way he awoke from his sleep. "Wow...that is a strange dream. Maybe it means you've been playing Duel Monsters a little too much, huh?" she giggled a little.

He laughed at the obvious statement. The moment that Yuugi, Jounouchi and himself were together in a room, there was always a challenge hanging in the wing. It was all fun competition, something he had never experienced. It was a breath of fresh air when a duel was in progress and no souls were being snatched away or minds were being controlled. Things were becoming..._normal _for him. He would be damned if he let a nightmare ruin that for him.

Yes...it was already put behind him. He only wanted to concentrate on the journey ahead, just as he's done in the past. This time, however, it was a journey he was planning with Anzu. And there would, most likely, be many bumps in the road. But just like any challenge, any duel, any risk ahead, he was willing to face it all...because he had the most kindhearted, benevolent woman by his side.

Atem felt the urge to challenge HIMSELF to a duel and lose for not realizing just how special..._really _special Anzu meant to him. Spending so many moments with her, he felt frivolous for allowing a nightmare to cause him such a fright. It was probably something that just settled in the back of his subconscious mind. All the evil, the shadow magic, even the Millennium items were gone from the world. He was free to live his life the way he wanted. Without any expectations or anyone telling him what he was _meant_ to do. Now, HE had a say so on the choices he made and what was best for him.

_"Trying to deny your fate again?"_

A sharp jolt went through his head...no...it was the voice from his dream. It wasn't remotely _possible_.

_"Is the powerful and almighty Pharaoh surprised? I told you there was no way to escape who you really are."  
_

The voice was mocking him, but the words were only lies...he knew _exactl_y who he was.

_"Living in an imaginary world, are we? Dreaming of a happily ever after with your true love? Shame...all of that planning, what a waste."_

The pain was intensifying, whoever was speaking to him had access to his inner thoughts. He needed to distance himself from the voice that continued to invade his mind.

_"How do you expect to make her happy...when you were destined for destruction?"_

That wasn't true, none of his friends saw him that way. Anzu...didn't see him that way.

_"You are fooling yourself...even SHE will know the truth. The time will come when you will accept your fate..."_

He refused to listen...he _refused _to listen...

_"And there is NOTHING you can do about it."_

"Atem!"

Like an instant, the eerie voice vanished from his thoughts and he was now looking at a very frantic Anzu. Not only was she in this state...she was crying, too. He was stricken with uncertainty. A moment ago, she was sprouting laughter with him..._now, _her eyes were filled with crystallized tears which were constantly falling from her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and he saw clearly that she was trying to keep herself from sobbing. His heart began to twist from her pain, what was causing such sorrow to her?

A tear fell upon his hand as he reached to caress her face. "What's wrong?"

"Tell _me _what's wrong, Atem!" she sniffled, wiping her eyes only to have more tears fill again. "I was calling you, but you wouldn't answer me! Your eyes, they were...you looked so..." she couldn't finish because her voiced was drowned into her cries once more.

What she needed to say could wait, Atem's only concern was comforting Anzu. His embrace was the only solution he knew would work. The warmth of his arms securely wrapped around her like a blanket was always the cure for her. It showed that no matter what the case, he would never leave her in misery or grief. He would prove this mysterious voice wrong. It will not come between him and the people he deeply cared for. If his nightmare was coming to pass, then he wouldn't hesitate to fight for the ones he loved.

* * *

Days and nights went by and the dreams were becoming frequent for Atem. They seemed far too real, the images of his dark side were appearing more to him than ever before. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good nights sleep, and it was also a huge worry for Anzu as well. He felt horrible that her rest was constantly interrupted because of his nightmares. She should be sleeping and rejuvenating herself again, not sitting up - night after night - with him and suffering from a lack of slumber.

There were times when he wanted to tell Anzu about his occurring dreams, but whenever the thought struck, he never took the initiative to act upon the idea. So, he had no other choice but to _lie _to her. And with every lie he told, the guilt became stronger. She was concerned about him, and his reason was always the same. He felt at fault for every tear she sheds...which is why he needed to handled these inner struggles on his own.

It was for the best.

Deciding to keep himself distant away from everyone - Anzu included - was also for the best, he thought. He had to make sure this _mystery voice _would not cause any harm to his friends and loved ones. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if any of them were harmed in _any _way. Until he could figure out what his next move will be, being alone was his only option.

So, here he was, sitting under a large oak tree in the Domino City park - away from prying eyes or anyone who would recognize him as the legendary King of Games. He couldn't remember how in the world he ended up here or even how much time has been spent just _being_ here, but it was getting dark...he knew Anzu was waiting for him to come home. As much as he wanted to forget these visions haunting him and run to her, he couldn't. At least...not _yet _anyway.

What kept him occupied throughout these hours was his sketchbook. At first, he began creating little things - like children playing innocently, a squirrel scurrying around and hunting for acorns, even the landscape of the entire park. Then the drawings led up to his dreams...the image of himself within the mirror, how horrifying he looked. How the darkness consumed every inch of himself.

Whenever he pictured himself in such a state, the thought only sickened him. And constantly having a voice telling him that _this _was whom he was destined to be, didn't make the feeling any better.

He had no clue as to why the sudden urge to draw himself this way came to be, and now...watching the finished portrait, only made him regret the decision. This wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be...he was different, he knew that. So, why was he portrayed as being the opposite of what he was? Why _now_...when he had finally found his place here with his friends?

Atem could not stand it anymore. The nightmares, the visions, the voices, the fear of _himself_.

He threw his sketchpad aside, not wanting to see the picture for one more second and gripped his head in order to make it all disappear. He felt anger and despair, torment and sorrow, confusion and guilt...when will it end?

These emotions were too overwhelming for him, and before he knew it, his fist collided into the tree bark with such incredible force. The pain was all just an illusion to him. The pain in his fist didn't compare to the pain in his heart.

_"It wouldn't have to hurt so much...if you only accept your fate."_

That voice again...

_"Why do you fight against something that brought you power?"_

Because he was a different person than what he used to be.

_"Different, how? Because of those weaklings you call "friends"?" _

"No...they're not weak...my strength comes from them all...through our friendship, they _give _me strength!" Atem was going to prove the voice wrong, once and for all. He just needed to fight...to get rid of every ounce of doubt.

_"It's useless to even attempt to get rid of me. The temptation is there..."_

"You're wrong..." he replied in a strained voice. "I've been given a second chance."

_"Don't you remember how it felt? To control the darkness in the palm of your hands. To have your victims fall to their doom. To watch as their minds slowly **crush **before your very eyes. How they screamed...how they begged for mercy..."_

Yes, he _did _remember those times. Back when the puzzle was created by Yuugi and his spirit was summoned whenever danger was present. But after the duel against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom - how not only his move would have decided the duel, but also could have ended Kaiba's life, Atem gave up on making decisions that would've meant tragedy. If it wasn't for Anzu breaking through...who _knows _what his relationship with Yuugi would be like to this day?

No, he wasn't even _slightly _tempted anymore.

_"Not tempted, I see? Well, that's not what happened when you allowed the Orichalcos to consume your soul."_

Another memory he wish he could forget, a mistake he wish he could take back.

_"The power was delicious, was it not? You were simply unstoppable."_

He _was _unstoppable...not even Yuugi had the ability to snap him back into reality. He chose to play that card, and his friend payed the price with his soul.

_"You can have that power again..."_

...Could he have it again?

_"It has never left you."_

"...I still obtain this power?"

_"Of course, all you have to do is allow yourself to awaken it."_

He remembered how strong he became with his shadow magic...but, it caused too much pain. No, there was no reason to release such energies again. There was no _need..._the world wasn't in danger anymore. His friends could finally live normally without having to worry about the next terror that is threatening mankind.

_"You're craving for the energy, why do you hesitate?"  
_

"Anzu..." he muttered softly.

_"You would waste the chance to have immense power for ONE useless woman?"_

"She means _more _to me than anything...I love her."

_"You are a FOOL!"_

Atem had enough of this. He was tired of the struggles and being helpless against a voice that held no face. A voice that was trapped within his mind; whether in his dreams or within his thoughts.

Well, no more.

He fought through the bantering words that was making his head ache in agony. "Yes, I _am _a fool...a fool for allowing you to penetrate my mind and fill it with such ridiculous notions of me reverting back to whom I used to be. These invasions are coming to an end! I won't let you destroy my life and everyone I love any longer. Just as you've cast yourself in my head, I can erase you _just _as easily." Atem was confident that it was finally over, that the voice would disappear forever.

But a dark laughter reached his ears, making it seem like the laughter was echoing all around him.

_"Can you?"_

And just when he pondered the meaning to the question, something began to form around his legs. A purplish mist was coming out of the ground and started circling all around his body. Just when he began to escape out of the mist, he suddenly realized that any movement he tried to make was, indeed, impossible.

_"When I said there was no way for you to escape your fate...I literally **meant **it."_

The aberrant, swirling cloud began to make its way into his body, causing Atem to convulse as he tried to fight off whatever was trying to take him over. Everything that he knew, became non-existent. All his mind knew was heartbreak, darkness..._power._ This isn't what he wanted, and trying with all his might, he could not find ways to break out of this fog.

_"There is no use in resisting...in but a few short seconds, you'll begin to see much clearly."_

And just as promised, the convulsion stopped...the mist was clearing away. All that was left was his fallen figure, laying helplessly on the ground. As soon as the control was obtained once more, he picked himself up; all without opening his eyes or saying a word.

Although, no words were needed.

A smirk stretched evilly across his face and two crimson eyes revealed themselves to the world. He felt a new, but familiar energy coursing through his veins. The kind of energy that he carelessly threw away.

_"How does it feel?"_

The voice that once meant corruption, now helped him see what he was missing, began to speak through his mind again. His smirk grew a little wider just imagining the things he planned to do with these powers returned. "Like saying hello to something that I haven't had contact with in a long time."

_"And you should enjoy this splendid reunion, don't you agree? I am certain you want to test them out."_

He did want to test them out...he wanted use his powers on every unlucky soul he could find. He could still remember all of the penalty games he's won because of the cheaters that wanted to bend the rules in their favor. It was enjoyable to watch all of them squirm in misery and their defeat. The screams that filled the air as their minds were trapped in their imaginary nightmares. The wait was unbearable...he needed to find someone, to make them drown into the shadows.

"Atem, there you are!"

A voice calls him from afar...he turned to see a woman, familiar in his mind, coming up to him with a look of urgency and relief all in one. Why was this creature relieved to see the bearer of darkness? More importantly...why did he feel drawn to her?

_"This woman is not to be trusted...she will try and stop you, do not give her the_ _chance."_

So, she was a threat to his powers? Then she would be the _first _to get the feeling of them.

Finally finding Atem after hours of waiting, Anzu rushed to him before he could disappear from her line of vision again. She was distraught the moment he left without giving word as to where he was going. Although, he assured her that he'd return to her soon. She knew that he was having serious nightmares and they were the reason for him becoming distant. She hated seeing him this way...so confused and broken, and what bothered her the most, was that he wouldn't talk to her. As if he was trying to protect her from something unknown.

But now, she found him...and she would help him in more ways than one. "I got worried, so I came to look for you...I'm so glad you're okay."

She was _glad _for his safety? Was she trying to trick him...to lure him into a false sense of security? Well, she would pay for her carelessness.

"You've made a mistake by coming here," he replied with a tone that held no emotion.

"I know you said that you wanted to be alone, but I just couldn't sit by and let you handle...whatever it is, on your own." She walked closer to him, wanting to reach out and touch his arm. "All I want is to help you."

_"She is deceiving you, don't listen to her."_

After hearing the warning, he retracted his arm as if it would burn from her touch. He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes...and, somewhere inside, he felt a bit of guilt. Maybe she was bewitching him...he needed to focus.

Anzu stepped back a little, shocked from Atem's strange behavior. But she noticed _why _he was acting strange...something about his eyes were definitely off and she realized...just how silent the park suddenly became. "What's wrong...what's happened to you?"

"Something _remarkable_...I believe it is a glorious change," he smirked, so maliciously.

She had never seen him this way before...he looked as if something was taking over his good nature. Something that was _clouding _the very man who captured her heart that was slowly breaking. "Atem...you need fight whatever is controlling you."

"Controlling..._me?_ You believe I am being controlled?" He couldn't see his expression, but judging from the way she was backing away from him, he must be frightening her to the utmost. Good...he _loved _spreading fear to those who dare to go up against him. It was one of his greatest abilities, and now this..._woman _will soon regret her mistake. "Nothing and no one is manipulating my actions...I've just finally woken up to who I truly am."

"But this isn't you!" Before she could say more, darkness began to cloud around Atem's body, causing it to stretch out and consume everything it could touch.

"_Au contraire..._this _IS _me. And now that I've gained this unstoppable power, I can finally see things much clearer than before." He chuckled while closing his fist like he was absorbing something within the palm of his hand.

His eyes were turning into the darkest of crimsons...almost the color of blood. Anzu was losing him very quickly and she wasn't certain what she could do or say in order to snap him out of it. There had to something..._anything_ that would help him. She had to know that somewhere, deep inside, Atem was still fighting to break free. She just had to reach him. "You need to stop this..."

Before she knew it, her arms were grabbed very tightly and Atem thrust her into tree. The wind was knocked out of her by the rush of pain and the tree bark digging through her clothing. She was simply terrified, but she couldn't allow the fear to overpower her.

She tried with all her might to break free from his grip, but it was no use...and with every passing second, the circulation in her arms were cutting off bit by bit. "...Atem?" Her voice strained as she fought through the pain.

"What I _need..._is to dispose you."

Things were becoming grim. Never _once _did Atem try to purposely harm her in any way. But she _knew_...this wasn't _her_ Atem in front of her. It was the uncontrollable darkness that was taking him over. "Atem, please...you have get a hold of yourself. You're not in your right mind. Think about our friends...everything we have been through. All of the dangers we've faced and succeeded together. The darkness that has captured you...is not the same darkness that you have control over. But you can _fight _it...you can fight this, I know you're still in there!"

"Your words are meaningless to me!" He added more pressure to her arms, causing Anzu to scream as if her life depended on it.

_"Yes...destroy her."_

He would take great _pleasure_ in doing just that. He lifted a hand to release one of her arms in order to have it directed towards her neck. She looked back him with those bright, cerulean eyes...tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

And just from the way she was staring at him...brought out hesitation. It sickened him, and he tried once more to reach for her neck, to squeeze her windpipe until she couldn't breathe.

But again, he faltered. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt this woman...why? Surely, she held no significant importance to him. And yet...the very thought of even harming her put a strain on his heart.

She looked so weak and helpless...she wasn't even _trying _to put up a fight. She only stood there, watching him with those eyes that annoyed him, as she waited for him to make the final move. Almost as if she was daring him to.

So, it was a challenge, was it? Well, he was well-known for accepting every challenge. He would give her _exactly _what she wanted.

He yelled and put all of his willpower into making his arm reach out to grab her neck for the final time. The darkness felt so overpowering, there was no way he would be able to stop himself now. It was over...this woman would crumble before him as her spirit breaks bit by bit.

And just like lightning...his arm came to a complete stop. But this time, it was shaking so much, that he couldn't control it. His other hand released her captured arm, missing the way she doubled over from the pain. His hand took a new task into grasping his wrist, trying to gain some control over his shaking hand. He was hyperventilating...his eyes were dilating.

_"Why have you've stopped? Finish her off!" _

The voice had returned, but it was at the worst possible time. He needed to figure out what impact this woman had over him.

_"You are allowing her to get away!"_

"Shut up..." he muttered silently. Atem felt confused, it was making his head pound terribly.

_"She only wants to stop you from your reign of terror...take away your power...you are giving her the upper hand! Do it now! KILL HER!"_

"I WILL NOT DO IT! LEAVE ME BE!" Atem screamed into the skies and the darkness that was overtaking his soul that it was flooding out of his body. He was encased in nothing but shadows that were threatening to swallow every part of him. He felt like his body was ripping apart from the inside...and all he wanted was for it to stop.

To stop _living_...if it will end this torture.

Anzu was still whimpering from the stinging ache in her arms, but she felt a dose of fear travel through her when she heard Atem screaming so loudly. She had never heard his voice reaching to that incredible volume before. Her eyes widened to what was being witnessed in front of her. The shadows were consuming his very being...it was hard to tell if he was still within the heavy fog.

And he was suffering. His hands were clawing through his hair, as if he was trying to stop whatever it was invading his thoughts. His expression was a sure sign that he was in dire pain. It killed her to see him in this state.

There had to be something she could do. _Something _that would help her to get through the shield that was keeping her out.

It was hard, but Anzu fought through her injuries and ran to where the dark bubble that was trapping him inside. When she was able to get a good look at him, she noticed that not _only _was the darkness keeping him in, it was also taking him away.

"No..." she whispered fearfully. She waited so long to finally have Atem back into her life again, now there was an unknown force threatening to take separate them. She wouldn't let it happen...she would not allow him to be falsely corrupted.

He wasn't evil, she knew that...and she would make sure to help him see it, too.

The darkness suffocated her the moment she made contact with it. So, she could only imagine how it was making Atem feel at this very moment. And just the thought of him suffering alone gave her the motivation to fight through this thick fog...no matter how much it affected her. She never felt more relieved when contact was finally made with Atem. He was going beserk, he struggled immensely to fight through to who he truly was.

And he was losing the battle.

"Atem...can you hear me?" her voice was straining. "It's me...it's Anzu! Please, answer me!"

"Get...away," he answered her back.

"No, I'm not going to leave you! I am staying and helping you get out of this." She didn't know exactly _how _she planned to do that, but it didn't matter. There was always a way...and she would surely find it. Atem never _once _hesitated about risking his life in order to save hers. Now, she would return the favor and do the same for him. Even if it meant losing her life in the process. "I don't know what I can do for you...but I will not stop until I save you. But I can't do it alone...you need to let me help you! Please, Atem!"

He looked as if he wanted to give up. "It's no use...I have lost. The darkness is too strong."

"_You _control the darkness. Only _you _have the power to decide whether you choose to use it for good or evil...and you _have._" Anzu hugged him tightly, trying to give him a sense of warmth and security to his fears. "Do you remember all of the decent things you have done for the whole world? You don't have to let yourself believe that you're evil. You've _proven _that your powers can save lives! Don't listen to anyone who is trying to tell you otherwise!"

His screams startled her. She could see the misery that was overtaking him and how it made him weaker. It was heartbreaking to watch...she was so used to seeing Atem with such a strong, confident and courageous spirit. He was fearless, nothing was powerful enough to break him.

Nothing, but himself...because he constantly believed that a part of him would revert back to what he once was.

What else could she do to get through to him?

Her tears rolled from her eyes and kissed her cheeks, weeping for her Pharaoh who was so filled with doubt. Slowly and carefully as she could, Anzu leaned herself closer to Atem. Wanting their lips to touch in a way they had before all of this happened. Wanting everything that was occurring now, to disappear and return back to the life they were planning together.

"Come back to me..." she whispered as her lips pressed against his, bringing them both into the bliss of their everlasting love.

It seemed like all was lost, his mind was shutting down. The voice seemed to be gone from his thoughts, but it still existed...he could feel it. Because the darkness was growing stronger. _Too _strong for him to manage against. If this was his punishment for the terrible deeds he's done in the past, then he would accept it, wholeheartedly. He would allow the darkness to take everything he cared about away from him, to let it swallow up his existence.

But what was this warmth he was feeling? Surely, it wasn't from the destructed darkness. It only provided him with nothing but a feeling of cold loneliness and intensified torture.

So, where was this...relaxing warmth coming from? It felt so good...like something pure and sweet was embracing him to his very core. Giving him energy that he's been aching for such a long time. It could outrank _anything _that could prove to be the most powerful in the world.

Somehow...it was pushing through the darkness without fear. Such bravery and determination this energy consumed. And it was trying to give _him _a sense of peace, maybe give him the strength to fight.

_Don't leave me.  
_

A voice...much different than the one that was invading his mind for the past few weeks. It was softer, purer...and it sounded like..._Anzu._

He began to remember.

With all of the willpower he had left, Atem managed to open his eyes only to come in contact with the most glorious person who has given him more support and more faith than humanly possible. If all else fails, she was always there to give words of encouragement, to help him believe that he could make through the impervious trials.

Here she was, _again_, saving him from losing to the shadows. Atem had never found her more beautiful than he did right at this very second. What did he do to deserve her love? He would never know...but he was thankful that even _he_, evil or not, could find a love such as the one he shares with Anzu. Her lips helped him to remember as he returned the kiss...the people who mattered to him, Yuugi and their adventures. He remembered how he came back to this very woman, here in his arms.

Anzu still believed...it was time _he _did the same. No more worries on whether he would become evil once again or if the darkness would overtake his soul. His ocean-eyed queen was correct, he was the the only one who can decide how to control his darkness. No one else. The darkness did not have to be something to fear. Anzu was the perfect example, a soul as beautiful and light as hers falling in love with someone as mysterious and impenetrable as he was. She saw the good in him and she didn't _care _how his powers were possessed. She only cared about _him._

The voice, the nightmares, the fears, the doubts..._everything_ would vanish tonight. And he would make sure of it.

Pulling out of their slowly, Atem wrapped an arm around Anzu, feeling her move in closer as he used his remaining arm to guide the fog, that was prepared to take over him, into a rift in the sky that opened by his command.

_"You can't get rid of me so easily!"_

He was the great Pharaoh of Egypt, he was powerful then...and damn it, he was powerful _now._ "Watch me," he confirmed with a definite tone. Fate and destiny could change to his will, if he believed it enough.

And right now, he felt like his soul was refreshed with a brand new faith.

Once the rift was closed forever, Atem faced his courageous Anzu, staring at her with a whole new level of love for her. He gave her a smile, proving to her that he was back and nothing would come between them again. He embraced her, feeling her tears flooding his shirt. Not minding how she was crying for him, because her tears were only out of happiness and relief for his safety.

His arms provided a meaning to her...that she had no reason to fear for him anymore. His soft kisses assured her that he'd never leave her. And with the peaceful tranquility the park gave for them, it gave them the chance to heal after this horrible ordeal. They were surely in due for a good amount of it.

* * *

When Atem and Anzu returned home for the evening, there were no words exchanged between them. Although, it didn't mean that one was angry or upset with the other, they were still absorbing what had happened. Which meant sleep was _very _far away from their thoughts.

The soft clanking from the kitchen reminded him that Anzu was still alive...and that she was safe. To think that he was responsible for harming her...it sickened him. He couldn't believe just how _close_ the darkness influenced him into committing something so unforgivable. That voice..._whoever _it was, took over his body, his _mind. _It caused him to forget everything and everyone that was important to him.

A delicious aroma filled his senses as it entered the room. The steamy, liquid of the brewed tea brought out a sigh as he thought about taking that very first sip.

The way she smiled took him off guard and caused his cheeks to turn a soft pink. He could never figure out what kind of power Anzu had on him, but he secretly loved the way she made him feel. How she can easily help him to become less tensed or bring joy out of every little situation. Through her eyes, there was always something positive to look for. He wished he could think the way she does, but having her in his life was _just _as good.

She offered him a cup of her freshly made tea, which he kindly accepted. "I thought this could help you to relax a little," she sheepishly stated.

Such generosity and compassion filled within her...and he sometimes wondered why she gave him so much of it, when all he's done was give her grief and hurt...and tears. How could she still love him -even now? And he realized, maybe those deep questions will never be answered. Maybe they were not _meant _to be answered.

Unconsciously, Anzu brought up her hands to hug herself, gripping along the arms that _he _placed harm on. It was faint...but Atem remembered the screams she produced then...and it made his stomach squirm wretchedly from the enjoyment he was getting from her pain. The robe she was wearing were hiding the marks he _knew _was shown on her arms.

She was preoccupied with her teacup, so it gave him the opportunity to gently pull her towards him -without even needing to stand in order to her attention. She stood before him -a look of curiosity and wonderment. Both hands reach to her shoulders to rid of the silk fabric from her velvety skin. And just as he predicted, red marks had invaded her magnificent, apricot skin...with the same hands he was touching her with now.

He bestowed pain upon the same woman he was sworn to protect...it was his fault.

"I am sorry..." Muttering into her belly as his arms moved to wrap around her waist, bringing her closer for him to support his head on her. "I do not deserve any of your forgiveness."

"...You didn't do anything wrong, Atem."

"But I _did._" His eyes sauntered upward, desperately trying to make her see what his actions had caused them both. "It was why I needed to distant myself from you. I knew the darkness was going to cloud my mind to...do the unthinkable. And it did. I am constantly failing you, Anzu, and I feel my apologies are not enough to compensate for what I've done, especially to you."

The only response he received was a gentle touch to his cheek and her ocean eyes, creating a new wave of tears falling like a beautiful waterfall. There were no signs of resentment or rage he could feel from her. Anzu was a spirited person, she was filled with so much fire and passion that even _he _is amazed by it. "It wasn't _you_...because you were trapped inside fighting to free yourself. I couldn't leave you to handle it all on your own, no matter what happened to me."

There was no response he could say to answer to that, except for kissing each mark on her arms -hoping they would easily vanish away. It only reminded Atem that whatever the circumstance, Anzu would stand by him -facing it head on. Just as she's done for him before.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked, slowly pulling her down to sit next to him.

"Well..." she laughed awkwardly, a blush magically coloring her skin. "I didn't _exactly _know...it was more of _feeling_ where you were. You haven't been resting easily for the past few nights and it was obvious that something was troubling you. You were reacting the same way when Yuugi was captured by Dartz...so sad and feeling as if you were at war with yourself. I doubt that a bunch of killer Kuribohs, intoxicated with sugar, had anything to do with that."

Atem sighed, but he couldn't hold in the smile he was trying to hide. Typical Anzu...she always knew when one of her friends were dealing with an inner crisis. "You're right...it was not my intention to be deceitful towards you, koishii. You mean a lot to me, _more _than I'd ever realized. I just felt the need to protect you, even if it meant protecting you from _myself_."

"But don't you see, Atem? You _did _protect me, but not from yourself...from the person who was trying to make you believe you were evil. Your actions tonight _proved _just how good your heart is." Anzu took his hand, guiding it to her face to feel his gentle touch. "You conquered through and took back control...the King of Games, my Pharaoh of Egypt, the man whom I've loved since the beginning. He never gives up."

All of the praise he was hearing from her, the confidence she had in him...he couldn't ask for anyone _more _amazing than Anzu. He allowed their lips to join once again, feeling the glorious tingles flowing through them from this small, simple kiss. _This _was his destiny - to be with the radiant dancer who selflessly wished for him. For _him_.

It made him believe that a person such as Anzu, someone who held a special light in her heart...could want a person who was as misunderstood as he was.

He loved her.

And he would keep loving her for as long as she would have him.

Their lips pulled apart, but Atem took Anzu into his arms, wanting to feel closer to her. "I feel that saying thank you is not enough to explain how grateful I am for all that you've done for me."

"I love you, just having you in my life again is more than enough "thanks" for me." She smiled, but this time, it was out of pure happiness. "And guess what?"

"Hm?" He tightened his hold on her, but just enough where they were both comfortable.

She found herself burying cozily onto his shoulder. "Now that this is over, you can finally rest tonight. There are no more nightmares for you, Atem...and if you _do _have another, always know that I am right here beside you. Talk to me, if it will help, okay? _Never _feel the need to keep things to yourself. Do you promise?"

"I _vow _it to you, Anzu...and I believe you are right."

"This was just a bump in the road, but now...we can continue building our lives together."

Nodding peacefully in agreement, he knew there was nothing else to worry about. The darkness couldn't overpower him because _he _was in control. The voice from his dreams was now long gone, with no signs of it ever returning. He also knew that when he sleeps tonight, the only dreams he'll have are the ones of Anzu and their future. He wasn't afraid of himself anymore...because he _knows _who he is. And by looking at the woman next to him, it was hard to forget the memories that brought him here. Bad or good, it didn't matter...it led him right to Anzu.

"Yes...it will be our newest adventure."

* * *

_And there you have it, readers. I truly hope this came out a beautifully as the first story. Please give me your feedback on your thoughts about it? It would be most appreciated. Thank you very much for taking the time to read. _


End file.
